During FY82 a large library of original electrophysiological data was transferred from storage on PDP-12 formatted disks to DEC 11-23 formatted disks. This operation has preserved the large data base collected in the Section relating to neuronal responses in various brain areas. Early in FY82 a new DEC 11-23 system was acquired and made operational. This on-line system offers may significant advantages over the system it replaces, and brings our in-lab computing capability up to modern standards of speed and flexibility. We have begun new analyses of some data transferred in this way, particularly in relation to the distribution of inhibition incortical cells and the nature of so-called nonmonotonic tone responsive units. No new electrophysiological results have been obtained, in part due to space renovation and in part due to greater emphasis on collecting and analyzing data related to other projects within the Section.